


Yours

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Mary, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them.  The couple inside the bedroom didn’t know he was there.  They were too busy in their own little world to realize there was an alpha inside their flat, sitting outside their bedroom door… waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little idea popped into my head yesterday. I thought I'd share. I'm having feels about the next season of Sherlock which happens in about two weeks. Trying to resolve Mary...
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Sherlock sat with his back to the door jamb. Through the door came sounds of John in heat. The omega’s scent wafted from under the door to the bedroom. 

“Harder… Harder…” John whimpered.

“I am, John…” Mary answered.

Sherlock pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. The couple inside the bedroom didn’t know he was there. They were too busy in their own little world to realize there was an alpha inside their flat, sitting outside their bedroom door… waiting.

“The knot! I need… knot!” John cried out.

“Hush… I got it. How is that?” Mary asked. 

Sherlock set his forehead on his knees and tried to breathe normally despite John’s pheromones affecting him. At least he couldn’t smell Mary. She may be only a beta but she was John’s wife. The toys had been a gift from Sherlock for their nuptials. 

“Argh!” John cried out with his orgasm, the simulated knot doing its job to help the omega through his heat.

Sherlock bit his lip and closed his eyes tight. How did he get here?

^.~

When it really started was the beginning. But that’s too cliché. Suffice to say Sherlock noticed John was an unbonded omega the moment the former military doctor walked into the lab. And for the first time in his life Sherlock didn’t really mind. 

Time passed as it often did. John was on suppressants so there was no need to worry about accidentally coming home to an omega in heat. Although Sherlock started to notice his own behavior changing when it came to the omega. Often Mycroft teased that John was turning him into a proper alpha. Territorial… Protective… Possessive. Sherlock remembered the first time John’s fear had made him lash out at those that dared to hurt his omega… And yes… In that moment he thought, “my omega.” Although John never really belonged to him… Not properly anyway.

Things changed during the Adler case.

Sherlock stopped the taxi and pulled John out by his collar. 

John was annoyed and impatient with him. “Why are we stopping here?”

Sherlock dragged the omega into a back alley and pushed him towards a crate. “Unbutton your shirt.”

Immediately John looked suspicious. “What? Why?”

“Just do it. We need a cover story.” 

“And my undoing my shirt with provide that?” John asked. Sherlock glared at him and John meekly obeyed, undoing the first three buttons.

Sherlock grabbed John and turned him around so his back was to the detective’s front. “Hold still.”

“Sherlock!” John protested as he was bent over the nearest crate. 

Sherlock tugged down the collar of John’s jacket and shirt. His eyes sought out the best spot and he bit into the other man’s flesh. It seemed he chose perfectly because John’s scent gland released in his mouth and he got a mouth full of John’s unique scent.

John went still, feeling the bonding bite. “Sherlock…”

Sherlock pulled back a little, his trousers suddenly very tight. Usually this action was performed in bed during mating, thus why he chose a spot his mouth could reach when his pelvis was pressed against John’s backside. The position was realistic… It was also potent as evidenced by his full erection. Gathering his wits he pulled away and turned around to adjust himself in his trousers. John’s scent covered him, making him feel light headed and ready to mate… But there was no time for that. 

“What the hell, Sherlock?” John demanded as he turned around and buttoned his shirt back up again. “What was that?”

“We’re posing as a couple in a pre-bond.” Sherlock answered.

“You didn’t have to actually CREATE a pre-bond!” John answered.

Sherlock shook his head and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. “Do I smell like I’m your mate?”

John sniffed and wrinkled his nose. “You know that’s permanent, right?”

Sherlock waved John’s concerns away. Of course he KNEW it was permanent… But unlike John he didn’t actually care if he had John’s scent on him for all eternity. John was his omega. He didn’t care if the whole world knew.

^.~

Dartmoor had been… Enlightening. The night before they returned home Sherlock crawled into the double bed beside his omega. John was already asleep and the omega rolled over to wrap an arm around the alpha. Sherlock had never slept beside anyone… And he didn’t sleep that night. For hours he watched in awe as John snored softly, using him as an extra pillow. For a while he could imagine being like this always… To always sleep next to his John. Somewhere around three in the morning his mind started imagining mating John, breeding him… Watching his stomach grow with their child and mating him some more. These were normal, primal urges and they made him hard. But Sherlock didn’t touch himself. It would have been easy to slip away to the bathroom and take care of his erection but he was too comfortable with John wrapped around him. “My John…” Sherlock breathed as he held the other man tightly.

At dawn when John woke, he blinked open sleepy eyes and focused on Sherlock. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock smiled at his omega and fondly ran his fingers through the other man’s hair. “Morning, John.”

John seemed to notice how close they were and scooted away. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to take over your space…”

“I didn’t mind.” Sherlock answered… Because he really didn’t mind at all. A morning wank in the shower made the evidence go away.

^.~

Moriarty gave him a cruel smile. “It’s either you or him.”

“Him?”

Moriarty leaned in and gave an obvious sniff to Sherlock’s scent. “Didn’t think I would notice? So… Just how much of an alpha are you? Will you save your own skin or his? If you save him I might be a bit disappointed in you. A bit cliché, don’t you think? Alpha don’t NEED omega. You can just let him go and be something extraordinary.”

^.~

Sherlock stood on the railing, staring down at John’s small form below. Both were on their mobiles, watching the other. “I lied, John.”

“Sherlock…” John breathed. “Sherlock you took my scent.”

“It was my way of seducing you.”

“Sherlock you never touched me!” John answered. “You didn’t intend to take my scent. If you had meant it as seduction we would have been fully mated by now.”

Pain filled Sherlock’s heart as he realized all their wasted potential. He COULD have had John if he hadn’t been such a hopeless mess when it came to relationships. So many times he could have buried his knot into John and never released him. But it was too late for that. Across the way he could see the sniper targeting his omega. And John WAS his omega even if they never shared a heat or completed the bond. He was the only one Sherlock ever wanted to bond with. And as an alpha it was his duty to protect his omega. “I… I have to go, John.”

“Sherlock?” John’s voice was full of pain and it broke Sherlock’s heart.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Sherlock… Please… Don’t…”

“Tell everyone… That I was a fake.”

“I won’t. Sherlock?”

“Please, John…” Sherlock bit his lips as he swallowed back the lump in his throat. His eyes stung with tears he tried to hold back. “Goodbye.” And with that he tossed away his mobile and glanced down at his target. John’s voice screamed his name as he stepped off the building.

^.~

“This… This is Mary.” John pulled the beta woman forward. “She is my wife.”

Sherlock blinked.

John blinked back.

Sherlock gave Mary a critical look, trying to find fault on her. There was none. She did not even have John’s scent. Beta did not scent mark the same way alpha and omega did. “A pleasure to meet you.” Sherlock stated, not quite meeting her eyes. 

“I have heard so much about you.” Mary smiled.

“Have you?” Sherlock turned his attention to John, wondering what his omega had told her about him. “Good things I hope?”

Mary opened and closed her mouth before looking away.

“He told you how I broke his heart?” Sherlock prompted.

“Yes… There was that.” Mary answered.

“He told you how I told him I lied about everything I ever said to him… How I seduced him…”

“What?” Mary looked between John and Sherlock. “No… He never said that.”

“Well… It’s true. I did.” Sherlock breathed, feeling like his heart was about to burst.

“You didn’t lie to me, Sherlock. I helped to vindicate you and clear your name. What he said you did… It wasn’t true.”

“I still took your scent!” Sherlock bit out, hurt and angry at seeing his omega with another.

John licked his lips and looked between Mary and Sherlock. “Will you ever tell me why?”

Sherlock shook his head. 

“It was for a case…” John suggested.

“You were mine, John Watson. You are my omega… The only one I could ever want. I bind my scent to yours because that is who I am. I am yours even if you can never be mine.” Sherlock stepped away from the couple before either of them could respond. 

They spoke very little after that. Sherlock didn’t have the heart to find out if he was hated or not. But that didn’t mean he didn’t keep track of John’s movements. And when John went into heat Sherlock invited himself in to his omega’s home to stand guard at his door. Some alpha disregarded omegas paired with betas and might try to interfere with his heat, take him for themselves. Sherlock would never let that happen. Sherlock may not be John’s alpha but John was his omega and he would let no one harm his omega. 

On the first night he heard someone at the front door trying to get in. But his scent near the door caused the intruder to leave. Resuming his post he waited and listened as his omega in the throes of passion.

On the second day the door opened and Mary stepped out wearing only a robe. For a moment she seemed shocked to see Sherlock sitting by the door to the bedroom. Quickly she closed the door and indicated Sherlock should follow as she headed down the hallway. In the kitchen she started to put together some food and drink. “Do I get to know why you’re sitting outside my bedroom door?”

“Do you have to ask? You are aware that many alpha don’t see beta omega pairings as valid. They will attempt to take him for themselves.”

Mary hesitated in her food preparation. “Alphas?”

Sherlock stared down at the floor. “John is my omega… I will not let them touch him.”

“Of course…” Mary mused as she continued putting things on a tray. Finally she stopped and crossed her arms over her chest to glare at Sherlock. “You hurt him.”

Sherlock nodded and looked away.

“He was a broken man when I met him. Did you know that?”

Sherlock bit his lips but didn’t respond.

“I don’t know a lot about alpha omega pairings… But I do know most alpha would rather die than hurt their omega.”

“Yes. That is correct.”

Mary shook his head. “You hurt him!”

“I died so he could live.”

Mary bit her own lips. “What?”

“I was told… It was either my life or John’s. John had to live… I tried to make it easier for him… Tried to get him to hate me. It seems I succeeded.”

Mary shook her head. “He doesn’t hate you. He’s just… Very hurt by your leaving him. You were his alpha.”

Sherlock shook his head. “No… No he was angry when I created the pre-bond.”

“You did it for a case!”

Sherlock looked away and rubbed his face with his hand. 

Mary picked up the tray of things. “I need to take these in to him. He’s between waves right now. Make yourself at home. You don’t need to stand guard right outside the door. It can’t be comfortable sitting in the hallway listening to him… Although I appreciate the protection.”

“I’m fine…” Sherlock answered.

“Sherlock… We both love him.” Biting her lips she hurried away with the tray.

Sherlock waited for another minute before resuming his post outside the door. The room was silent for a while as if those inside were resting. Finally a low moan from John.

“Sherlock?” John whimpered. “Why do I smell Sherlock?”

“He’s guarding us.” Mary answered. “Here… Drink this. You’re dehydrated.”

“He’s here? Why is he here?” John sounded frantic.

“We’re vulnerable… Come on, John… Eat this.”

“But his scent…” John moaned. “I can smell him and oh! Oh gods his scent…” 

There was movement within the room. “Here… Try this one.” Mary urged.

“I don’t want that! I want a real knot.”

“John…” Mary replied. “John… Please?”

“Sherlock…” John whimpered.

There were heavy footsteps to the door and it flew open. Mary glared down at Sherlock. “Get in here.”

Obediently Sherlock got to his feet and entered the room that was filled with concentrated John. It made him salivate. It made him hard. Instead he balled his fists at his side and stared at the floor and not the omega upon the bed.

“Knot him.” Mary demanded.

Sherlock gave her a withering look. “You can’t be serious.” 

“He needs you to knot him.” Marry amended.

“But I’m not his mate.” Sherlock answered.

“You’re the one who came here without invitation and left your pheromones everywhere so he could smell them. You did that to him so you help him.” Mary indicated her husband.

Sherlock stepped towards the bed and sat down behind his omega, critically looking the other man over in his feverish state. “John?”

“Your knot… Please… Your knot!” John whimpered, on his hands and knees and pushing his butt back towards Sherlock. 

Sherlock sighed and got up to undo his trousers. “Are you sure, John?”

“Your knot… Please…” John sobbed into the pillow.

Sherlock looked to Mary. “Is he on birth control?”

“Actually…” Mary blushed and looked away. “We were hoping to start a family… But we would have to use artificial means since he can’t impregnate me.”

“So… He’s not on birth control?” Sherlock lightly touched John’s arse.

“Would you be interested in helping us conceive?” Mary asked. “If he could conceive naturally it would really help… Are you… Viable?” 

Sherlock bit his lips and stared at his poor omega, begging to be filled. “I haven’t been tested for viability.”

“Oh well… It doesn’t matter right now. If he doesn’t get pregnant this cycle we can work out future cycles.” Mary answered. 

Sherlock began to tune out the beta woman. John’s scent was beginning to work on his body, making him ready to take the begging omega. Leaning down he nosed along John’s spine, lightly nipping at a love handle. 

John moaned and attempted to push himself back into Sherlock all while chanting the alpha’s name. 

Sherlock got on his knees on the bed and pushed down his trousers enough to expose himself. Hastily he pushed in, feeling the tight heat of his omega surround him. Instinct took over as he began to thrust and nip. Nature dictated that he try and bury himself as deeply as he could so his tip could reach John’s cervix. It didn’t take long for the inexperience alpha to slam in with a feral howl as he reached full girth and stuck inside John. Leaning against John’s back he bit at the spot he had tasted only a couple years before. Another wave of scent coursed through his body… Proclaiming to the world that the alpha belonged to the omega.

^.~

Sherlock woke, sore and sticky in a bed that wasn’t his own. Puzzled he blinked up at the ceiling of the unfamiliar bedroom. 

Someone stirred near the bed and Mary appeared in his line of sight. “You’re finally awake.” A small smile on her lips.

Sherlock looked down at himself, finding his trousers and pants halfway down his thighs and his leaking cock exposed. A blond head used his shoulder as a pillow. “How long was I out?”

“An hour.” Mary answered. “You were knotted with John for at least thirty of those minutes.”

Sherlock looked at a very satiated John, running his fingers through the short blond hair.

John murmured something and rolled over, allowing Sherlock to slip out from under the omega.

“There’s a bathroom through that door if you wish to clean up.” Mary pointed out the master bathroom.

Sherlock took a deep breath to assess the pheromones in the room. “He’s out of his heat… You don’t need me anymore.” Quickly he tucked himself back in and put his clothes to rights.

“If he didn’t conceive this time will you…?” Mary asked quietly. 

“He’s my omega… Everything I have is his.” Sherlock replied and headed for the door.

“Thank you, Sherlock.” Mary called as he left as quickly as he could.

^.~

“John is pregnant.” Mycroft announced after he made himself comfortable in John’s former chair.

Sherlock blinked but said nothing, preferring instead to stare off into middle space.

“I hear this blessed event is all thanks to you… You provided your genetic contribution to his offspring during his last heat.”

Sherlock’s eyes began to lose focus as the wallpaper pattern began to cause optical illusions in his tired eyes.

“Sherlock…” Mycroft annunciated… Annoyed.

“You know more about this ‘blessed event’ than I do. I rarely even SEE John. He’s busy being domestic… And… Nesting.”

“This is YOUR child.” Mycroft stated.

“I helped John and Mary conceive a child naturally. It is not my child.”

“You have legal rights… As the alpha.”

“Stop.” Sherlock whispered, his voice low and dangerous.

Mycroft leaned forward to stare his brother in the eye. “John Watson is YOUR omega… You are his alpha. That means something.”

“I am not his alpha.” Sherlock replied coldly. “He has NEVER taken my scent.”

“No? But he took your knot.” Mycroft replied as he got up from the chair.

“If he had taken my scent he never would have married HER!” Sherlock snarled. “He would still have been grieving when I came back. Instead he marries the first woman who shows him any attention! Was my body even cold before he went after her?” 

Mycroft paused at the door, looking back at his miserable brother. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Sherlock replied with much venom. “And I find I’m happier than ever that I do not possess a heart! Otherwise I would truly be miserable!” 

“You have a heart…” Mycroft whispered. “And it has been broken. I am sorry, little brother… I am so very sorry.”

“Piss off!” 

Mycroft sighed and opened the door before looking back at his brother. “You still have legal rights. I will make sure you have them.”

“I don’t want them.” Sherlock answered.

“Someday you might… And they will be there.” And with that he left. 

Sherlock continued to stare at the god awful wallpaper.

^.~

John smiled as he glanced into the flat behind Sherlock’s shoulder. “Hey!”

Sherlock frowned but stepped aside to allow John entry, noticing the omega was already starting to waddle. How many months had it been? Should John be showing so soon? 

John hung up his jacket and then turned around, revealing his bump.

Sherlock blinked. There was evidence of his child in John. That was his bump… A bump he put there.

“Sorry… I really have to pee. He’s right on top of my bladder!” John made a beeline for the bathroom.

Sherlock sat in his chair as he worked through the time frame. How long had it been since John’s heat? There had been work… A lot of work. Really he had thrown himself into the work as a way to forget what he had done… Although John not being there was a constant reminder.

John emerged from the bathroom to the sound of the plumbing settling. Waddling across the room he took his seat with a sigh of relief. “I thought I was going to burst!” Idly his hand caressed his belly. “So… How have you been?”

“Working.” Sherlock answered, not meeting John’s eyes.

“Thank you… For the money… Mycroft said something about it being a part of your trust fund dedicated to any offspring you have…”

Sherlock nodded without really knowing what John was talking about. Vaguely he knew Mycroft was dabbling in his affairs.

John bit his lips and stared down at the floor near Sherlock’s shoes. “I think… I think he may be trying to buy our baby.”

Sherlock blinked and focused his attention on John. “What?”

“Look… I get that this child is a Holmes… But he’s also mine…”

“He isn’t a Holmes.” Sherlock stated quietly.

John met his gaze. “Sherlock…”

“That’s your baby, John… Yours and Mary’s. I know that. I was just the… Artificial means for you to get pregnant naturally. It would have made no difference if it had been me… Or any other alpha you know making a deposit.” 

“Sherlock… This is your baby.”

Sherlock blinked several times and dropped his focus to his knees.

John sighed heavily and slid out of the chair to his knees. Crawling across the floor he stopped between Sherlock’s feet and rested his hands on the alpha’s thighs. “Sherlock… This IS your baby. He is Mary’s and mine… But he’s also yours. You know that, right?”

Sherlock flicked his eyes, noticing the omega posturing John displayed. It was the perfect position to show submission… To suck cock if that was what the alpha desired. “John…”

“And I don’t mean just genetically. You’re my alpha.”

“I’m NOT your alpha.” Sherlock got up and moved away from the chair. Anger and hurt filled him with John’s words and he consoled himself by staring out the window.

“You are…” John answered. 

“People keep SAYING that… It doesn’t make it true!” Sherlock replied with impatience. “You are my omega… That verifiable. I took your scent. Anyone with a nose knows that I bound myself to you. You…” Sherlock vaguely pointed towards where John knelt before the chair. “You have NEVER taken my scent. “Mary, Mycroft… You are all WRONG. You have NEVER claimed me.”

With some effort John managed to get to his feet by using the seat of Sherlock’s chair. Once on his feet he sat down. “It’s true… I haven’t bit you. But that doesn’t mean you’re not my alpha.”

“Yes, it does!” Sherlock snarled.

“Sherlock… I didn’t even know you meant to create a bond with me until after you came back and you told me. I thought… I thought you were just being clueless and stupid when it came to social expectations. Now I see… Yes… You had been treating me as if I belonged to you and the bite was the next logical step even though it came at an awkward time. I assumed it was case related and not your way of keeping me with you.” John frowned and stared down at his hands. “You didn’t mind when other people noticed your changed scent. Greg… Molly… Mycroft… Mrs. Hudson. It was all ‘Yes, yes! I took his scent. Next case, please.’ And then you faked your death.”

Sherlock sighed and sat down on the couch, lounging back to stare up at the ceiling.

“You did that to protect me. That’s what alphas do, right? They protect their omega to the death. That’s what you did. And it hurt like hell! It really messed me up.”

“I’m sorry, John.”

John gave a hysterical little mixed cry and laugh. “You were my alpha… Our friends treated me as your widowed omega. And I felt unworthy. I never bit you. I did not deserve to be your widow if I never completed the bond. I decided I would never let another alpha have me. You would be the only one to claim me. And then I met Mary… A beta.”

Sherlock stared up at the ceiling, hands under his chin.

“I love her. She brought me out of my misery. She gave me back my life.”

Sherlock rolled away to face the back of the couch, feeling the sting in his eyes.

“But you’re still my alpha. You will always be my alpha just as I will always be your omega. It’s evident to anyone who has a nose who you belong to.” John pushed himself up from the chair and waddled to the couch, kneeling there behind Sherlock’s back. Lightly his fingers carded through the detective’s curls. “I can’t leave Mary… But I will take your scent.” Gently he tugged down the back of Sherlock’s collar to nose at the pale neck. Closing his eyes he bit, taking a mouthful from Sherlock’s scent gland. Immediately his cock was hard and he pressed his forehead against Sherlock shoulder to control himself. With a chaste kiss he used the edge of the couch to push himself back up onto his feet. “I love you, Sherlock. I will always love you.” Reaching down he took one of the brunette’s hands and held it.

Sherlock rolled over onto his back and blinked up at John. “Everything I have is yours. My money… My knot… Anything you want, John.”

“I know.” John gave Sherlock a small smile. Leaning down he kissed the other man on the lips. 

Sherlock used his free hand to cup John’s cheek and keep him there.

John gave a grunt and pulled away. “Sorry… Lower back…”

Sherlock sat up and pulled the omega down into his lap to wrap his arms around John and hold him close. 

“Will you breed me?” John asked.

“Yes.” Sherlock answered.

“Give me many beautiful babies?” 

“Anything, John.”

“This one…” John took Sherlock’s hand and placed it on his belly. “A boy. Our son, Sherlock.”

Sherlock wanted to pull his hand away, suddenly feeling unworthy but John held it firm.

“We made him.” John leaned in for another kiss. “And we’ll make more. Mary wants a house full of babies…”

Sherlock pulled away and blinked at John. “Is this… Allowed?”

John shrugged. “You’re my alpha… You tell me.” 

“You’re… Not suggesting that you have a bond mate and a wife at the same time?”

“Is that what I’m suggesting?” John grinned and gave Sherlock a chaste kiss.

“I haven’t even seen you since your last heat…”

“We can fix that. I have missed you so much… Like a piece of me has been missing.”

“But Mary…”

“Sherlock Holmes… Are you actually concerned about what my wife thinks?”

“Yes?”

John chuckled softly. “Mary is a fantastic woman… And she knows what will make me whole. She knows you love me. She knows my bond with you will bring my heats under control and give us all the babies we could want. She gets something out of this too. She gets to be a mother and I do all the labor.”

“But John…”

“You are my alpha. Mary is my wife. That is what I’ve decided.”

Mutely Sherlock nodded.

John pushed Sherlock back on the couch and rearranged himself to straddle the other man. “And you… You snuck out before I woke up! You cowardly git…”

“My part was done.” Sherlock answered.

“Oh, your part is never done.” John leaned down for another kiss. “You do know omega get horny during pregnancy, right?”

“No…” Sherlock whispered, feeling John grind up against him.

“And I just took your scent… I’m about ready to burst.”

And that’s how John ended up on his back in Sherlock’s bed with his pants down around his ankles with Sherlock stroking him. 

“More.”

“John… I don’t think your wife will appreciate this…”

“Shut up and help me!” John barked back, pushing himself into Sherlock’s fist. “Maybe if you acted like you actually enjoyed this…”

“What would you have me do?” Sherlock demanded.

“Do I actually get to see you naked?” John asked cheekily.

With a sigh Sherlock got up and undressed before resuming his position. 

John looked his alpha over. Even when Sherlock had been prancing around in a bed sheet he had never seen Sherlock completely naked… even when Mycroft made him drop the bed sheet enough to see his arse. It was a beautiful arse. Quickly the omega took off the rest of his clothes and stared up at the alpha. “There… Nothing in between us.”

“Mary will not be pleased.”

“Shut up.” John growled. “If you want to put your mouth to good use bite me.”

Sherlock obeyed and the results were immediate. His cock fully hardened and he lazily rubbed himself against John’s thigh. 

“That’s it…” John murmured as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist and pulled them together. “Just keep doing that.”

They rubbed against each other until one of them, Sherlock, with less experience and endurance whimpered and bucked against John until he climaxed with a small cry.

“Gods… you’re so beautiful…” John whispered as he rolled his alpha onto his back and shamelessly used his leaking genitals to rub against until he too climaxed. “Don’t leave me again.”

“Juliet wills it so…” Sherlock breathed.

John chuckled. “Was that Shakespeare?” 

Sherlock wrapped himself around John’s body, protective of his swollen belly. “How long can you stay?”

“How long will you have me?” John responded.

“Forever…” Sherlock muttered, closing his eyes.

“I can stay the night.”

Sherlock grunted in reply as he held his omega closer, not wanting to let him go.

^.~

Sherlock stared down at the tiny infant in his arms. The boy smelled like him and John combined. “Hello.”

The baby lazily opened his eyes for a moment before shutting them again. Tiny prune-y hands opened and closed. 

Sherlock adjusted the bundle in his arms and returned to where John lay on the delivery bed. Mary met him and he handed to newborn off to her. “Here’s your mum.”

“He’s perfect.” John grinned despite his exhaustion. 

Sherlock took John’s hand. 

“I knew your babies would be perfect…” John breathed as he settled back in the bed.

“I will happily leave the birthing duty to you, John. He’s beautiful.” Mary chuckled with a grin and a wink.

“It’s not me… It’s Sherlock’s superior genes…” John smirked. 

“Whatever it is…” Mary shook her head as she lay the baby in his bed. “We need more of that.”

“Mm…” John agreed as he fell asleep.

Sherlock leaned down and kissed his omega’s forehead. “You did well, John.” 

The alpha and beta let the omega sleep.

\--Finis


	2. Chapter 2

When John came to he was full and warm. A body was draped over his own, pushing him into the mattress. Turning his head to the side he saw Mary sitting in the corner, reading. “Mary?”

Mary set down her book and approached the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine… I feel fine.” John answered. Stretching a bit he could smell Sherlock’s scent surround him, combined with his own. Taking inventory of his body he realized Sherlock’s knot still locked them together. Idly he gave it a squeeze and was amused when the alpha grunted and adjusted himself above John as a fresh wave of warmth filled the omega. “How long have we been knotted?”

Mary checked the clock. “About twenty minutes.” 

“Help me get him on his side.” John requested and rolled with the alpha so as not to disturb the knot. “I’m… I’m really sorry about this.”

Mary shrugged and returned to where she had been seated before. “He’s your alpha.”

John lightly traced Sherlock’s fingers with his own. “But I never bit him.”

“Why not?” Mary asked.

“I didn’t know he meant it. I thought it was just… That he was clueless about what it meant.”

“He is pretty clueless…” Mary chuckled softly. “But I’m pretty sure he loves you desperately.”

“What? Why would you say that?” John asked as he paused in playing with Sherlock’s limp fingers.

“Why else would he be here? He was protecting you… Making sure we weren’t interrupted by another alpha. And… And he died for you, John.”

John gripped Sherlock’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he pushed back into the alpha’s warmth. “Did he say that?”

“He said… His life for yours. He died so you could live.”

John took a deep breath and tried to control himself. “And I left him.”

Mary sighed and rubbed her face. “Look… I know you two have a history together. Do you want to forget about me and be with him?”

“What? No! You’re my wife.” John answered.

“Then what do you want, John?”

“Would I be a horrible person if I said I wanted both of you?” John asked.

Mary shook her head. “He is your alpha.”

In that moment Sherlock’s knot released and the unconscious alpha slid out followed by a gush of fluids, mostly his own from the amount of semen he had deposited. John immediately rolled over and pushed the alpha onto his back. “You are my alpha.” John whispered to the sleeping man. “I’m sorry I never told you that. I should have... I should have told you many things.” Lightly he kissed the other man before getting up to clean the excess semen from both of them. When he was done he lay back down beside his alpha and curled up against him. Quickly he fell back asleep.

When he woke Sherlock was gone. For a long moment John stared at the empty place on the bed that still smelled of his alpha. Abandonment… Emptiness… Hurt… These were all emotions he had felt before when Sherlock had jumped.

Mary found her husband sitting alone on the bed, looking lost. She guided him to the bathroom.

Within a month John began to show signs of pregnancy. The tests confirmed what he knew to be true already. And he couldn’t help but smile when he thought on how his alpha had knocked him up. It seemed Sherlock was mortal after all and could impregnate. The thought of Sherlock’s child growing in his body delighted the former doctor to no end. When no one was looking he kept his hand on his belly.

It was shortly after his pregnancy test that Mycroft showed up at his front door. “Good afternoon, Dr. Watson…” Mycroft oozed as he invited himself in to the living room.

“Hello, Mycroft. You’ve met Mary?”

Mycroft gave the beta woman an assessing look and seemed to find her lacking. “Indeed.” Seating himself he placed his ever present brolly on the floor along with his briefcase. 

“Of what do we owe the pleasure?” John asked.

“Your alpha…” Mycroft started.

John gave Mary a nervous glance, unsure where this was going. Sitting down he gave the bureaucrat an assessing look. “What about him?”

“The child you carry has Holmes DNA, correct?”

“Yes… You probably already knew that.”

Mycroft opened his briefcase. “I will not embarrass you with a paternity test… I know my brother is the alpha who serviced you on your last heat. The child is his… As such I have this.” Mycroft pulled out an envelope and passed it to John. “That is the first of a monthly stipend you will receive in perpetuity as the omega who carries the next Holmes heir. It should help with the bills so you and the child do not lack for anything. He or she will receive the finest education as fitting for one of the Holmes family lineage. Are there any questions?”

John opened and closed his mouth a few times, staring at the fat envelope full of money. “Wait… What?”

“If you prefer I will have the stipend routed to your bank account. There will also be an account set up for this child they will have access to when they reach the age of majority… Along with any other children you and my brother create. All will be given the education they are entitled to.”

“Wait! I… I didn’t do this for money!”

“I know, Dr. Watson. You did it because he is your alpha and you are his omega… However as the carrier of our family legacy you are entitled to certain benefits. We take care of our own, Dr. Watson.”

John blinked and frowned. “Right.”

“If you feel you cannot be a suitable parent to our family line a substitute will be made…”

John’s frown deepened. “You can’t mean you would take my child!”

“If you feel the burden is too great it will be lifted from you.”

John pushed the envelope back to Mycroft. “No… No you can’t buy my child from me!”

Mycroft sighed and rolled his eyes. Pushing the envelope back to John he gave him a hard look. “I am spelling out your rights as someone breeding into my family. Any children my brother sires will be provided for. They will want for nothing. In the rare case that a child is unwanted by the bond mate of a Holmes… And it HAS happened in the past, Dr. Watson. That is why it is spelled out in the terms… The child will be fostered by the Holmes family either by their parent or by a suitable relation. Any offspring sired by a different alpha or beta will not be covered except at the discretion of the Holmes alpha or omega… In other words, Dr. Watson if you have offspring with another it is up to Sherlock whether or not that child is also covered by these terms… No rivalries among half siblings. Do you agree to the terms?”

John shook his head. “Are you saying that by Sherlock getting me pregnant I am to be paid and my child given the best in life? All because Sherlock knocked me up?”

Mycroft sniffed imperiously. “Repetitive but yes. Sherlock has rights. The child has a legacy. I will make sure everything is in order.”

John looked to Mary, unsure what to say. Finally he shook his head. “This isn’t about money, Mycroft.”

“The money isn’t important. It is given to you as a condition of Sherlock’s trust fund… To provide for any bond mate he claims. These terms should have been explained to you soon after he faked his death. The fact it was not given to you then is an oversight on my part for which I apologize. Now you have a real need. Your job, the rent… A baby. You are Sherlock’s omega… Let him provide for you as he has from the moment you two met. The money is yours by rights whether you claim it or not… It has been yours since the moment he bit your neck. Do you understand the entirety of what my brother gave to you in that seemingly insignificant action? Even after his ‘death’ you would always be provided for. Did you not wonder why your rent was so low in the alternate flat you found? It wasn’t luck! The landlord was receiving payment from Sherlock’s trust to significantly lower your rent and ease your financial burden. Do you not wonder why how you kept your job when Sherlock made you lose hours? A contribution was made from Sherlock’s trust to compensate for your time.”

John idly played with the envelope in his fingers.

“I advise you to take the money. My brother carries your scent… The money is legally yours… More so now that you carry his child. Think of your pregnancy… Of your job. Think of your wife.”

John’s hand tightened on the envelope.

^.~

John waited and Sherlock never came… Never called or texted. Back when they lived together Sherlock texted all the time. Now there was only silence.

“Why don’t you go visit him?” Mary asked as she put away groceries.

John roused himself from where he sat at the table, staring at his mobile. “Who?”

“Who do you think?” Mary responded as she put the milk away. 

“He doesn’t want me around… And he’s probably busy.”

Mary sat down on the other side of the table and caught her husband’s attention. “You’re moping.”

“I’m not moping!” John protested.

Mary made a face.

“Why won’t he text me?” John asked as he picked up his mobile again.

“Maybe because he doesn’t know he’s welcome in our relationship.” Mary answered as she got up to put the rest of the groceries away. “He’s giving us space.”

“Sherlock Holmes does not give anyone space!” John answered.

“Is that why he sat outside our bedroom door rather than coming in? Is that why he ran off after he woke up after knotting you? Is that why he hasn’t sent you any messages since your heat?” 

“Maybe he hates me…” John mumbled.

“No… He loves you.” Mary answered.

“Great way to show it…” John muttered.

“John… Go put on your coat and go spend some time with him. I insist.”

“You really insist?” 

“He’s your alpha. Go remind him why he chose you as his omega.” And with that Mary shooed him out the door.

^.~

John woke early feeling relaxed for the first time in months. Sherlock’s scent surrounded him… Of course that was because he was sleeping in Sherlock’s bed. The consulting detective was naked and clinging to him. John ran his fingers through the alpha’s curls. 

Sherlock’s eyes fluttered open and he stared in silence at his omega.

“Good morning.” John greeted with a smile.

Sherlock pouted and pulled John closer, pressing his nose against the omega’s neck. “You smell like me.”

“Yeah… That happens when you complete a bonding.” John answered.

“But you’re married…” Sherlock breathed. “To someone else.”

John’s fingers tangled themselves in Sherlock’s curls. “But I’m bonded to you.”

Sherlock reached up to gently disentangle John’s fingers from his hair before he rolled away onto his back. His alpha cock twitched against his belly, even flaccid it was longer and thicker than an omega or a beta. 

John scooted closer and wrapped an arm around the alpha’s waist. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I’m… What am I?”

“You’re my alpha.” John answered and rested his head against Sherlock’s armpit. 

“You have a wife. What do you need me for?”

John rubbed his nose against his alpha’s shoulder, his nostrils full of concentrated Sherlock scent. “I just need you…”

“My knot? My sperm? What is it you need?”

“I need you. Just you.” John sighed and nuzzled against his alpha’s neck. 

“Not that it makes any difference to me… I already told you that you can have everything. My knot, my DNA… My life and soul… Everything, John.” Sherlock wrapped an arm around John’s back. 

 

John pushed himself up and straddled his alpha. 

Sherlock blinked up at the other man, resting his hands on John’s thighs. “I’m all crusty and gross from last night.”

“You are beautiful.” John replied as he moved his hips a little. 

Sherlock blushed and looked away. “I’m a freak.”

“You are mine.” The omega answered. 

The alpha shivered at the omega’s possessiveness. 

John reached down and stroked Sherlock to hardness before adjusting his position to take the hardened cock into his vagina. Omega were true hermaphrodites. All were considered male because they possessed a penis… But like beta females they also had a vagina. What distinguished alphas from omega and beta males was the larger penis and the presence of a knot. John arched his back and slid down onto Sherlock’s cock. “Like that?”

Sherlock bit his lips and nodded, a worried look on his face as he sprawled upon the bed.

“What’s wrong?” 

Sherlock shook his head and bucked his hips a bit to try and wedge himself in.

“Just relax… Let me do all the work. You’re good at that.” John chuckled and grinned as he rocked his hips. “Now that I’m not in heat I can participate more in or love making.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at John’s choice of phrase. Without the overwhelming pheromones it was easier to allow a slower pace and he could appreciate John’s tight heat.

“Didn’t like that phrase, huh? Too bad… I make love.” Impishly John grinned as he gave an aggressive rock of the hips. 

Sherlock whimpered as he felt his knot begin to fill out. 

John glanced down at their bodies and then pushed down until he felt his alpha pop into place, knotting them together. With an internal squeeze he gave another little rock.

The consulting detective’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Oh… Oh gods…”

“The gods can’t help you, love.” John whispered as he squeezed again. “You want to roll me over and pound into me, don’t you?” Another little rock and a squeeze.

Sherlock squirmed, reaching blindly to grab at John’s hips as he tried to pull him closer even though they were already stuck together. “Oh…” His legs kicked at the bed and he managed to sit up so he could wrap his arms around John and bite at his neck. With the flood of John’s scent came his release and he pulled the omega into him, feeling his cock pulse.

John nipped at Sherlock’s neck and gave several more wiggles before his own climax followed. Panting for air he held Sherlock tightly. “I love you. Don’t leave me again. Please… Don’t ever leave me. We fit together... Perfectly.”

Sherlock lost himself against John’s neck, taking in his scent and words as his he continued to pulse. John’s internal squeezing seemed to draw out the sensation… There would need to be experiments later on orgasm outside of John compared to orgasm inside of John. Perhaps the tightening was like milking?

John pulled away a bit and looked down at Sherlock’s glazed over eyes. “You are in your mind palace, aren’t you?” Giving a tight squeeze he grinned when his alpha startled out of thought.

Sherlock blinked at his omega. “Pardon?”

“Mind palace?”

“No… I was designing an experiment.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Does your body squeezing my knot prolong ejaculation?”

“Is that all? The answer is yes.”

“It is?” Sherlock was unsure of the validity of the previous experiments. 

John squeezed again.

The alpha grunted as he felt another pulse. 

“I can keep doing that until you’re completely empty if you like. How else do you think omega ensure pregnancy? You think we’re stuck together for no particular reason? I control your knot.” John rested his head against Sherlock’s shoulder and squeezed again to prove a point.

Sherlock gave a soft whimper. “If you don’t stop we’ll never come apart.”

“You will eventually run out of semen.” The omega stated with another squeeze.

Sherlock lay back on the bed, pulling his omega down with him. 

“Of course pulling out will make a huge mess.” Curling up against his Sherlock. 

“You’ll go home smelling of sex.” 

“And you.”

^.~

Hamish was already beginning to show his secondary gender even at four months old. The tiny alpha attempted to challenge the dominate alpha in the room… Which meant his sire. 

Sherlock looked down at the infant on the floor who drooled and gnawed on his bare foot. John and Mary were out, leaving Hamish in the care of his sire. Hamish had been lying on a blanket near Sherlock’s feet when he decided to attack. “You think you can take me out?” Reaching down Sherlock flipped the infant onto his back and rested his hand to the child’s chest to stare into his eyes. 

Hamish looked away and stuffed a fist into his mouth. 

“Yes… You yield.” Picking up the child he set the baby in his lap and immediately took a pudgy foot to gnaw on. “See? This is how you do that. Nom, nom, nom!”

The baby squealed and waved his fists.

At that moment the front door opened and the other two adults entered the flat. John stopped before the couch. “Sherlock… Are you eating our child again?” 

“I’m showing him who is in charge.” Sherlock answered. “These things are important for an alpha to know.”

“Who is in charge?” John asked as he stepped forward for a kiss. 

“Your Da is in charge.” Sherlock mumbled to the baby. 

“And don’t you forget it… Either of you.” John picked up the child from Sherlock’s lap. “That’s right, Hamish. I’m in charge.”

The infant attempted to eat John’s nose. The omega was quickly rescued by Mary who pulled the baby away and held him. “Your Papa and Da are going out. It’s just you and me, Hammy.”

John rolled his eyes as he wiped drool from his nose. 

Mary directed her attention to Sherlock. “Now remember… John’s heat starts tomorrow so don’t cut it too close. You don’t want him out in public when his first wave hits.”

“Do you think I’m that clueless?” Sherlock asked as he put on his shoes and pulled on his coat.

Mary grinned at the alpha and omega and helped the infant wave. “Say ‘bye, bye’! Go make a little brother or sister for me to play with!” 

The omega and alpha escaped the flat and strolled down the street together. “You don’t have to get me pregnant this cycle. We can wait for the next cycle.” John commented as Sherlock hailed a taxi. 

“And disappoint Hamish? I believe he is looking forward to having a younger sibling to dominate.”

John got into the taxi and glanced out the window. “He’s four months old…”

“True… There are seven years between Mycroft and me.” Sherlock stated. “Seven years is too much… Seven years and two alphas in a row. Our parents never stood a chance. It’s no wonder they stopped breeding after I was born.”

“Where are we going?” John asked as he turned to look at his alpha. 

“Morgue… Angelo’s… Then reservations at the best hotel London can provide.”

“We can spend my heat at home.”

“With a baby and your wife in the next room? Don’t be silly, John.”

John sighed and shook his head. “Why the morgue?”

“Last bit of case before I’m free to cater to your every carnal whim.”

“Of course…” John mused.

The morgue took very little time. It was the case that followed that took more time. John stood to the side as Sherlock walked around and around the victim to look at them from every angle. Meanwhile the rest of Scotland Yard watched and gave John shocked looks.

Lestrade stood with his arms crossed over his chest, watching Sherlock work. “You could have told us you had a… Thing.” Casting the omega a sympathetic look he returned his gaze to Sherlock. “We would have understood. It’s biology.”

Sherlock waved his concerns away as he went about his work.

“I’m serious, man. You really should take your omega to someplace safe now.”

Sherlock looked up from the body with a superior smirk on his face. His eyes took in the other alphas on the scene. All gave John their full attention.

And there it was. John’s scent suddenly changed as he came fully into heat. Sherlock’s scent linked to his own flooded the area and made the alphas all take a step back. 

Sherlock looked up from where he was working and gave his omega a smirk filled with naughtiness. “Perhaps it is time to go.” Lazily he stood and stretched. “After all… My omega NEEDS me.” Stepping up to the omega he nipped at the back of John’s neck, unleashing more pheromones.

Lestrade sighed and rubbed his face with the back of his hand. “Can you go now? Next time decline instead of flooding my crime scene with pheromones.” 

“I didn’t even have to look. It was the beta boyfriend.” Sherlock teased and pulled John away with him. “I found that out in the morgue.”

“Then what the bloody hell are you DOING here?” Lestrade demanded.

“Proving a point.” Sherlock answered somewhat flippantly.

“And what point is that?” Lestrade demanded, exasperated.

“That I’m not a freak.” Sherlock whispered. “That I’m a real alpha.”

“Oh gods…” Lestrade moaned, rolling his eyes and glancing at his Yarders. “Just… Get going! John can’t be comfortable waiting for you.”

Sherlock pulled his omega away and led him to the hotel. Both males were naked within moments of the door closing and John was flat on his back with Sherlock above him.

“Next time you need to show off… Do it when I’m not in heat!” John gasped as he felt Sherlock’s knot push into place. 

“I’m very good at showing off.” Sherlock smirked and kissed his mate as his knot reached full girth. “Just wait until they meet our children…” 

“Our children will never go to crime scenes…” John panted as he wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s waist.

At that moment Sherlock couldn’t speak. His first penetration triggered an orgasm and he lost consciousness at the intensity.

This time John wasn’t exhausted from lack of sleep. Staring up at the ceiling, his fingertips lightly traced his alpha’s spine, waiting for the man to awaken.

It took forty five minutes before Sherlock stirred and blinked down at his mate. Nuzzling against John’s chin he took the other man’s lips and kissed him.

John tangled his fingers in the detective’s hair. “Never drag me to a crime scene when I’m that close to heat. They all knew.”

“Yes… They all knew.” Sherlock beamed at him. “They all knew that you belong to me… My omega.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“How is it embarrassing?” Sherlock asked. “You smell like me… I smell like you. Lestrade has met our child. On some level they know that we are a breeding pair by our scent… Even if you are married to a beta… A beta who can’t satisfy you the way I can.”

John frowned and looked away.

Sherlock kissed him senseless and then began to move again.

“Possessive… Territorial…” John grunted between each thrust. “You delayed returning to the hotel on purpose! So every one of them would know what you were going to do to me when we left them…”

Sherlock paused in his movements and gave John a filthy grin. 

“I was not aware the Sherlock Holmes had a bit of an exhibition kink to him.” John rolled his eyes. “Next time are you going to take me next to the body so they can all watch?”

“Don’t be silly, John. Mating out in public is against the law… Due to the danger it puts the omega in if another alpha challenged his alpha for breeding rights. No one will challenge me for you.”

“Oh gee… Thanks. Because I’m not worth challenging for?”

Sherlock shook his head, confused. “No… Because I’m the stronger alpha. There would be no point in challenging me when I am the superior choice for you.”

John rolled his eyes. “Vain, much?” 

“You told me I am the only alpha you want. And you are the only omega for me. Why would anyone challenge us when we belong to each other?” And with that Sherlock’s knot expanded and he passed out while his body expelled as much semen as it could.

John lay helplessly underneath his alpha, nipping his shoulder to scent him. Sherlock’s explanation was a bit naïve… And yet so perfect. They belonged together.

\--Finis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to know what Martin Freeman looks like naked... Nightwatching. He plays Rembrandt. At times you feel like you're watching soft core... Oh my. I shouldn't be shocked. I studied art. I've done nudes for life drawing... It's just surprising what some people look like under their clothes. You watch a movie and you really aren't expecting to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> "Juliet wills it so" Act 3, Scene 5 Romeo and Juliet. The morning after their wedding night Juliet and Romeo disagree on whether they see the sunrise or not. If it's the sunrise Romeo has to leave because he is banished for killing Tybalt. Staying would mean death... but he decides to stay because "Juliet wills it so." 
> 
> It's their last happy moment together. Immediately after Juliet realizes it IS the sunrise and they part ways never to see each other alive again. Sherlock is drawing parallels between his situation and theirs... and he's a bit pessimistic about the arrangement if he's thinking of star crossed lovers.
> 
> As one of my comments points out Sherlock gets turned into a glorified stud. Yes, he does. But it's either that or nothing. There may eventually be an epilogue in which he contemplates "or nothing."


End file.
